Mood
by Alex the girl
Summary: You can insert the coin anytime daddy, Alex says


Hey, i like you to know a little about me , im a **weird** girl. on kik way to much , my friend told me this user and **he** was a RP/roleplayer , and he let me pick what roleplay setting and plot was . so this will be like a story chat ! yay fun ! _i spent hours on this in days so just say the good please._

 _and i didnt include pics for privacy reasons or names._

 ** _KIK_**

Alex ; Gurl im bored, and the guy texted me

Friend : All of them ?

Alex ; no just one ...

 **Sends chat pic**

Friend : hes into ddlg

Alex: what dose that mean

Friend : its a person who talks babyish , like daddys little girl .

Alex :k

Alexs mind : **OH SHIT NOW I GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS BITCH!? IM STUPID**

friend : dont leave me with k!

Alex : ok than what do i do now?

friend ; daddy sorry princess will do better .

Alex : k thank you for the copy and paste line

Friend: bitch you lazzy.

 **2 DAYS LATER CHATTING WITH THE GUY !**

Alex: he keeps asking for pics !

friend : dont send him one

Alex: **TO LATE BITCH !**

Friend : what did u do ?

Alex : told him a lie so he can stop bothering me , he acts ddlg out and than wants to get it but luckly i stopped it before it happens .

Friend: **SCREENSHOT BITCH**

 **1 SCREEN SHOT OF KIK SCREEN LATER**

Alex: i deleted the chat

friend : ok.

 **SEEMS LIKE 24 HOURS LATER BUT IT AINT** **! NIGHT TIME LATER**

friend:Ewe

 **screenshot**

WHY AM I DOING THIS AAAAAAA

 **EW HE'S TYPING**

Alex : Tell me user

Friend : he asked if i could continue it what do i do.

Alex: say

Friend 2 : what

Alex: I bite my lip as we walk to my car I slowly put you in the car ...

Friend: AHHHH

 **Screenshot** heres his user (@warcraftchase)

Alex:k but did u use the line

Friend: not yet

Alex : **DONT USE IT THATS WHAT I MADE UP**

Friend: **LAMO**

 **screenshot later**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Friend 2 : (personal stuff)

 **ROLEPLAY CHAT...**

Hey I saw your role play thing

You're in the park on a bench in the middle of the night. As I come up to you and start to lift up your skirt. I'm a handsome wealthy looking man. And you can tell that I won't take no for an answer. (Girls only)

This?

Ya

can you continue it ?

mayi help you i ask

bites lip

I smile at you* I'm just looking for a bit of fun hehe

I wisher in your ear follow me I know a good place

I blush as you say it* lead the way *I smack your ass*

Hehe... I lead you to my car I open the back seat door and push u there giggling

I blush and I sit down*This better be amazing *I smirk at you*

i giggle and slowly getting on u closing the door behind me

I grab onto your ass, lean up and start to kiss you*

I kiss you back starting to lift up your shirt slowly

I let you and I unzip my pants*

i take my shirt off slowly and get back on you

I blush alot and I see your tits* holy shit...

Alexs thoughts - _At what point did i say bra i said shirt bitch._ _... i blush and say come and get it pretty boy_

I instantly lean down and start to kiss your tits while rubbing them and my other hand slides down your panties and I start to finger you*

Alex thoughts - dose he study a sexual book or a romance on cause it only takes him 1 sec to write .

i start to moan and I say, do u wanna take this to my place

Will you blow me and let me drive?

Anything you want

I kiss you again* let's go then baby.

i kiss u back and I get in the passenger seat

I hop in the driver's and I start it up* where is it? *I pull out my cock*

damn daddy as I start to bite my lip

Not used to such a size. Hehe

alex thoughts - laugh my fucking ass off!

Nope as a bite my nails

Might want to get used to it. You'll be taking this one for a WHILE

I'll get used to it quick... Real quick

I smirk at you* remember our deal. Live up to it. *I say as I start to drive*

I remember

than get to it

i push u on my bed hold on let me out something more comfortable

i strip down and put on a blue see though gown

I blush as I start to remove my clothes*

HOLY FUCK

i get in bed with you

i drag my finger from your chest to your dick as I bite my lip'

I pull you close to me as I squeeze your ass*

i pull one strap down of my gown, I get on you whispering you can start in instering the coin any time...

(sure) *I smile as I lift you up and back down, slowly onto my cock*

i *casually stabs his throat with a pair of scissors* "you like that?" I say as i begin to cut each finger off one by one.

i get into the front seat of my car and drive to a near by lake and dump your dead body out into the ocean abyss "bye bitch" i say as i walk ba k to my car

 **To be continued!!**


End file.
